


Let's Be Friends

by fembuck



Category: Underworld - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle, Power Dynamics, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika and Selene are very different vampires, but Selene is the kind of vampire Erika likes and she's sure that if Selene gave her a chance, she could prove to be the kind of vampire Selene likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Erika/Selene, bite.

As Erika watched Selene pace around the room, she thought that the Death Dealer looked like a caged animal.The others were drinking, celebrating.The room was full of music, and the smell of Lycan blood wafting off of the Death Dealers filled the air with the aroma of victory.Everyone was indulging, well on their way to a night of excess and debauchery.But not Selene, no she stalked and prowled, like a lioness in far too small a pen, skirting the edges, waiting for an opportunity to strike, to escape, to run, to bite, to kill.

Selene always looked like that though.Selene always burned; intense and brooding, hungry and restless, aching and sad.It was what drew Erika’s attention to her in the first place.All of that barely contained fury, single-minded determination, and unblinking resolve to kill and destroy, in one perfect body was too much to escape her notice.It was too beautiful.Just like Selene.She was death with the face on an angel.She was perfection.

Just the thought of her made Erika’s fangs drop.

Erika purred softly, continuing to watch Selene pace around the room, and when Selene quietly slipped away, Erika followed.

\---

Erika leaned against the frame of the door to the training room.Selene was already settled inside, arms straight out in front of her, 9 mm in hand, firing at a bust of some poor ancient Roman senator that nobody remembered anymore nor cared to.

“You’ve already had an evening full of death and destruction, and now it’s back to the training room,” Erika drawled, officially announcing her presence though she was certain Selene was aware of her from the moment she settled in the doorway, and probably before that.“Don’t you ever stop?”

Selene fired once more emptying her clip, and then placed the gun down carefully on the counter in front of her.Then slowly, she turned around and looked towards the doorway, bright blue eyes narrowing as they caught sight of Erika, holding on her as they scanned her body.

“No,” Selene murmured a few moments later.

And with that said she promptly turned her back to Erika once more and resumed firing on the targets in the distance.

“Don’t you ever want to … sometimes?”

“No,” Selene responded again, not even turning around this time.

Erika’s lips twitched up in a smile despite the Death Dealers words.Selene had stiffened and stopped firing for a few seconds when she had asked the question.No doubt, Selene was committed to what she did, passionately obsessed about it even, but there was a part of her that wanted more. Erika was sure of it, and she wanted to be the person to help Selene explore all of those wants she kept buried inside of her.

“You never stay long at the parties,” Erika commented pushing away from the doorway, walking slowly towards Selene.

“I don’t like crowds,” Selene replied.She was still facing forward, still shooting, but the shots were coming slower and Erika knew that at least part of Selene’s mind was now concentrating on her.

“Do you not like sex either?” Erika asked, forcing an innocently curious look on her face.

Selene stopped shooting and turned to face her, her eye burning so bright they almost appeared grey.

“That’s the ultimate goal of the parities, after all,” Erika continued.Her voice was mostly steady, but the look Selene had focused on her was making her nervous and excited and she couldn’t completely control her reaction.“But you never stay long enough to … make friends.”

The blonde began to move again, slowly towards Selene, only stopping when she was pressed against the brunette’s side.

“Everybody needs friends, even you.I’d like to be your friend, Selene,” Erika purred softly, looking over at the Death Dealer coyly through her eyelashes.

After she spoke, Erika rested her hand on Selene’s arm, stroking the smooth rubber of the Death Dealers outer jacket with her thumb for a second before she drew her hand back and reached for one of the straps holding her dress up.Slowly, careful to keep her eyes on Selene, the blonde then peeled the strap down over her shoulder, offering Selene a tantalizing hint of the creamy flesh that was now barely contained by the material of her bodice.

“Let’s be friends,” Erika said softly, arching her chest forward as she tipped her head to the side, exposing the smooth column of her throat.

Selene’s lips parted and her nostrils flared.She tilted her head to the side, her eyes focused on Erika’s neck.Bright eye fluttered closed, and images of her fangs sinking into Erika’s flesh flowed by of torrent of blood surging into her mouth assaulted her brain.

Selene growled low in her throat and angled her head away from Erika.She slid her gun back into the holster at her hip and then stalked away from the firing gallery and Erika, a constant rumbling emanating from her chest as she began to pace around the room.

She needed to stay focused.The Lycan threat was diminishing, but there were still some out there, and she wouldn’t truly be able to rest until all of them were dead.She didn’t need anymore distractions or complications in her life.Fending off Kraven’s never ending advances was already more than she wanted to deal with.

But, it _had_ been a long time since she had … and Erika _was_ lovely.And so willing.She got the urges the same as the others. She was just in possession of enough restraint to avoid blood orgies on the living room floor.Still, there were some nights, like this one, where the bloodlust consumed her, threatening to overtake even her control and she wanted to just tear into a vein and gorge herself and fuck until she passed out.

It was why she had come down to the training room.Destroying things helped her control the urge, and while it wasn’t as satisfying as giving into the urges would have been, it was preferable to waking up at nightfall next to Kraven or any of the other horrifying candidates that would have been more than happy to unzip for her.

Erika, however, Selene tongued her fangs.Erika was a different story entirely.

Selene shivered as she registered the scent of blood in the air, her eyes hooding and her head tilting back as her fangs dropped and a hungry growl tore free from her throat.Instinctively, Selene turned towards Erika, her eyes focusing on the blonde’s chest as Erika began to move towards her.

The blonde lifted a finger to her breast, running the tip of it over the cut she had made, covering her finger in red.Once the tip was coated in her blood, she then reached for Selene, brushing her finger over the Death Dealer’s lips, painting them with her blood.

Selene’s tongue peaked out of her mouth, licking at the blood on her lips, before she quickly snapped her head to the side, capturing Erika’s finger between her teeth.She then bit down, moaning as a fresh well of blood entered her mouth.

She reached out for Erika, wrapping her arm around her waist, holding her tightly to her body as she swallowed.

“That’s it,” Erika murmured softly, encouragingly, seeing the animal begin to emerge in Selene’s eyes.“Let go,” the blonde continued, turning her head to the side slightly, exposing more of her neck to Selene.“Take what you want,” she went on, pronouncing each word with the utmost precision.

“Don’t you have any pride?” Selene asked, even as she breathed in deeply, greedily inhaling the scent of Erika’s blood.

“No,” Erika responded shifting her head again so that she was looking directly at Selene as she spoke.“Not that I’m aware of,” she added a moment later, her hands moving to the straps of her dress once more, pulling them down until they fell from her fingers, allowing the dress pool at her feet.

“You won’t be able to stop me once we start,” Selene warned, watching Erika closely.

Erika’s tongue moved over the tip of her left fang, her eyes widening in excitement.

“Completely at your mercy,” the blonde rasped, smiling as her eyes roamed over Selene’s sleek but powerful frame.She couldn’t have been more pleased.

Selene stared at Erika for a few seconds, her eyes trained unblinking on the blonde, her body completely still.

Erika shivered under the unrelenting gaze, somehow knowing instinctively that this was what Selene looked like while hunting.That the stare being directed at her, was the one the Death Dealer trained on Lycan’s from rooftops and concealed in darkened alleyways.She knew that the still of the brunette’s body was an unnatural one, a fleeting thing, a warning for the storm that would be released when she finally did stir into movement.Selene already had her in her arms, but Erika knew that she was still being hunted and that it wouldn’t be long before …

Selene surged forward, the movement so quick that Erika’s eyes didn’t register more than Selene’s fangs glistening before the razor sharp points tore through her flesh. Erika gasped her eyes widening as blood began to rush from her wounded neck into Selene’s mouth.

Her head swam, and her knees buckled.

Selene growled and grabbed her more tightly, crushing her against her body, biting carelessly at Erika’s flesh as sharp nails carved crimson lines into the milky flesh of Erika’s back.

The blonde sighed and sagged into the Death Dealer, offering more of her neck.

Selene growled.She had never encountered such willing prey before.The joy of the hunt had always from the fight for submission, but with Erika where there was no fight, only submission.Selene groaned.It seemed that having complete control over another, that utterly dominating them was just as satisfying as breaking someone down.

Erika blinked, a whimper escaping from her throat as her back collided with one of the training rooms cool walls.She blinked at Selene, hips parted in a silent pant, and then drew her leg up, wrapping it around the Death Dealers waist.Selene smiled briefly, flashing crimson teeth at Erika before she moved her hand between the blonde’s legs, and bent her head forward, biting Erika once more as her fingers entered the blonde.

She still didn’t like parties or crowds, but as Selene began to move in and out of the blonde roughly and Erika sighed into her neck, the brunette thought that she could handle having a friend.

The End

  
  
****


End file.
